


Flamingo Rituals

by FrostyFingers



Category: Boston Legal, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is an intern at Crane, Pool & Schmidt, when she meets Alan Shore. - This is a Sheen fic, so basically Alan Shore/Lizzie Keen. Written for my friend tmmachado! Rating will go up to M at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmmachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmmachado/gifts).



It was the end of October and time for the annual Halloween party at Crane, Poole and Schmidt, and even though they'd had a little disagreement earlier, both Alan and Denny were dressed as flamingos, their fluffy bodies almost too big to fit through the door. They looked cute, no one could deny it, and even though Denny would not say so, he was glad that he and Alan were back to being flamingos. He never could stay mad at his best friend.

Alan was at the bar, fetching drinks for Denny and himself when he saw her. At first it had only been her mop of brown hair, then the fine curve of her body, and then she had turned around and he felt his heart pick up its pace. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with some of her curly hair peeking from under the hood she was wearing. Without fully understanding just what was happening, Alan felt his legs move rather quickly into the opposite direction of the beautiful young woman, and before he knew it, he was running; as quickly as he could, while still wearing the flamingo costume.

"Denny! Denny!" He shouted as he rounded the corner to where he knew his friend was waiting. "Denny!"

"Geez, Alan, did you poop your pants? Where are the drinks?"

He was panting as he finally came to a stop in front of the older man. "There's, there's that absolutely stunning girl! Have you seen her? Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl!"

"What girl?"

"Damn it, Denny! The girl! She's out in the hall!" Alan almost tripped over his words. "She's stunning! Brown, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. A smile to die for." He trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

Denny grunted. "Who is she?"

"I don't know! That's what I just asked you!"

He grunted again and then started walking out of the room. "I need to check her out then. Whatever she looks like, she's mine."

A hand grabbed his flamingo tail and he was roughly pulled back. "Forget it, Denny, I saw her first!"

"Alan," he whined. "You're my best friend. Sharing is caring."

The younger man shook his head. "Keep your hands to yourself. She's my Shirley, back off."

"She can't be your Shirley. You don't even know her!"

"Denny," Alan warned. "You will leave her alone."

"Fine!" He threw his hands up and started walking again, stopping at the doorway to lurk around the corner. Not even a second later he pulled his head back and looked at his friend. "5'6'' tall brunette?"

"Yes!"

"My god, she's beautiful, Alan!" Denny exclaimed.

"I know!" He replied. "Do you know her?"

Both men poked their heads around the corner, their tall flamingo heads almost hitting another associate. When they pulled back, Denny turned to Alan. "Isn't that the new intern?"

"Intern?" Alan asked. "What intern?"

"Yeah, Shirley hired a new intern. I don't know if it's her. I need another look." Sticking his head back out, Denny made a satisfied noise at the back of his throat. "That skirt doesn't even reach her knees."

"Denny!" Alan hit his back, his hand bouncing off of the stuffed material. "Back off!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Alan. I'm just looking," he said. "So, what's the deal? Go talk to her."

"You think I should?" Once more both men leaned over to look at the young woman, before giving each other a look. "Got it," Alan agreed and took a calming breath. He normally wasn't this nervous, but the brunette beauty was at least fifteen years younger by the looks of it.

Brushing some invisible lint from his costume, he made his way over to where she was standing, currently all by herself and without a drink in her hand. This was his chance. Making a pit stop at the bar, Alan ordered drinks for the lady and himself and then continued towards her.

"So, you've finally decided to stare at me up close, instead of from across the room?" She asked, before turning fully around to look at him.

He took an instant liking to her. Not only was she even more beautiful close up and smelled heavenly, she was also a saucy, challenging young lady. "Maybe you wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been watching me as well."

"It's kind of hard to miss two 8-foot tall flamingo costumes."

"Alan Shore," he told her, holding out his hand.

Taking his offered hand without hesitation, she shot him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shore. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Scott."

"Elizabeth," Alan repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Alan." He gave her his most charming smile and nodded towards the drink in his hand. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Why, thank you," she replied, accepting the offered glass.

"So, this is going to sound like a bad pick-up line, but I haven't seen you around here before."

She took a sip from her glass before answering. "I've just started as an intern. I thought I should get an idea what an everyday lawyer's doing."

"You may be disappointed. I'm not your everyday lawyer, and this is not your everyday firm. Maybe you should spend some time with me, and see for yourself," he said huskily, leaning in just a tad.

Liz didn't look impressed, instead she held his gaze in silence for another moment. "That was corny."

Alan blinked in surprise. "It was?"

"Very much so. Corny and absolutely horrible."

He raised the glass tumbler to his lips and took another sip. "I take it you also wouldn't appreciate a comment about me being the big bad wolf to your Red Riding Hood." It wasn't a question.

She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes bright. "Please don't." He loved the sound of her laughter and couldn't help but smile at her. "Also you could hardly be considered a wolf."

"Oh, and why is that, Elizabeth?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

"Liz," she corrected softly. "For starters, you're a flamingo."

She was right about that. "Well, I'd go so far as to say that flamingos are the better lovers." She choked on her drink and started coughing, earning herself a bemused look from her opponent. "They don't call it the 'magical courtship dance of the flamingo' for nothing."

After calming down again, she tried another sip of her beverage to soothe her throat. "'Magical courtship dance'."

He made a noise in agreement. "But if you'd prefer, I can also be a wolf between the sheets." As expected she blushed heavily at his words.

"Alan, stop harassing the new intern." Shirley said, coming to a stop next to them.

"Harrassing her?" He sputtered. "Am I harassing you, Liz?" Alan asked, giving her a sweet look.

"Uhm… no, you're fine."

"See, Shirley? All is well."

"Alan," the blonde started, giving him a hard look. "The girl just wants some insight on the practice of law. Is that what you're discussing?"

"Mating, actually." His eyes sparkled at the sheer pleasure of insubordination.

"What?" The older woman's eyes grew.

"We were talking about mating," Alan explained with a cheeky smile.

Liz quietly watched the exchange, daring neither to move nor speak.

"For god's sake, Alan, you incorrigible letch, stop it. She's too young for you!"

The man rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed to be considered old. "And just how young would that be?"

"I'm twenty-one," Liz offered.


	2. Chapter 2

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Alan intended to continue the pleasant conversation that he was having with Liz. As long as they were legal, he had never really cared about a woman's age, but the task of flirting up this younger woman was a little tough to accomplish with Shirley playing cock-block. Could she just go away already?

Knowing that she would not leave them alone though, Alan decided to give it a rest, as least for the moment. "Well, Liz, it was a true pleasure to meet you. I should get back to my flamingo."

While Shirley just rolled her eyes at him, the brunette smiled. "Are you having a flamboyance?" She asked.

The grin on his face couldn't have been bigger. "You know about flamingos!"

"I've always found them… quite interesting," she said, blushing slightly.

She was just the right mixture of saucy and sweet, and he couldn't wait to start operation: Woo Elizabeth Scott. He wanted her, badly, and he would try his hardest to get her. Sooner or later, they all fall for him. He's just that good.

"Ladies." He dramatically bowed down, drawing a chuckle from the brunette beauty. With a wink, he walked or rather waddled back to his friend.

Denny had been watching from down the corridor, anxiously awaiting Alan's return. As soon as the younger man was back at his side, he pressed a tumbler of scotch into his hand. "Everything was going great," Alan started.

"Shirley played cock-block?"

"Shirley played cock-block."

Denny stuck a cigar in his mouth without lightening it. Carl would have his head if he smoked inside, though it was still his name on the door! "She does that sometimes," he mumbled past the tobacco filled goodness between his lips. "'specially when she feels threatened."

Alan snorted. "I don't think she feels threatened, Denny. She just wants to keep me out of Liz's pants."

"Liz? That's her?"

"Elizabeth, yes."

"She's hot, Alan. Really hot!"

The younger man turned to look back at the woman he had just talked with, catching her looking back at him. He gave her a smile and saw her blush in return, before she bit her lip and looked away.

"She's incredibly beautiful," he agreed. "She likes flamingos."

Both gave each other a mock-astonished but pleased look, their eyebrows raised and mouths formed like an 'o'. "I like her already," Denny told his friend.

"Me too, Denny, me too. Come on, let's have our flamboyance on the balcony."

SheenSheenSheen

The next day Liz was bored stiff, researching a case for Brad Chase. At the moment, she was honestly considering leaving to find a more exciting career path. He could have at least given her a criminal defense case. It wasn't as if she would be second chairing or anything.

She was startled when a warm hand touched her back, and looked up to see her new friend standing next to her, leaning his hip against her desk. "Hello, Liz."

"Alan," she greeted back.

"Let me tell you, you look even more gorgeous without that dress." A junior associate overheard his comment and looked up in shock, his expression that of a deer caught in a car's headlights.

They watched the younger man scurry away, and Alan couldn't suppress a smile. When he turned back to Liz, he saw that she was giving him a look. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"What?" He feigned innocence. Liz rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that you looked good in that costume, and even better now." She shook her head but couldn't suppress her smile. "So, Liz, how about lunch?"

Inside, she was a mess. The man made her nervous to no end. It had been a while since she had broken up with her boyfriend, but that wasn't a serious relationship anyway. Hoping to hide her inexperience, she straightened ever so slightly, pretending that she was confident, even though she wasn't. A proposition spilled from her lips a little too quickly. "I make a habit of eating lunch every day."

Alan laughed out loud. He really did like her. "Would you mind if I joined you today then? I know this wonderful little restaurant. Their food is incredible!"

"That sounds nice," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

A big grin spread over his face then. "Wonderful," he exclaimed, pushing himself up from the desk. "I'll meet you here in…" Alan drew his sleeve back and checked his watch. "An hour?"

"Okay," she agreed, trying to keep her voice level.

He looked at her for another moment and then touched her arm lightly. "I'll see you soon then."

Liz couldn't do anything but smile back.

An hour later, Liz found herself anxiously walking down the halls of Crane, Poole & Schmidt. She wouldn't just fall in love with the next man that she met, not after the nightmare of her last boyfriend. Tom had been more than angry when she told him that she didn't want to have sex with him so early in their relationship, and he soon disappeared. After his reaction, Liz knew that she had made the right choice, but that didn't make his derisive comments any less hurtful.

Maybe Tom didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't trying to save herself for marriage, and she wasn't adhering to any moral or religious standards of sexual conduct either. After waiting for so long though, she couldn't help wanting a little romance for her first time. She wanted it to happen with a gentle, caring man, but Tom obviously didn't give a damn about her, period. End of story.

"You ready?" She jumped at the unexpected interuption of her thoughts. Turning her head, she could see just how close Alan was, his warm breath ghosting over her skin. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" It seemed like he enjoyed touching her whenever he had the chance. The hand at her lower back made that clear.

"It's fine. Yeah, I'm ready," she replied. "So, where are we going?"

"I enjoy some quiet after all of the buzzing noises in here. I doubt that you've heard of the place. It's certainly a 'hole in the wall'-type of restaurant, but that's exactly why I love it. You'll see."

Liz tried not to shiver when his hand slipped even lower, now resting just above the curve of her butt. She wasn't turned off, but she also wasn't used to that kind of attention. It made her incredibly nervous.

Like he had promised, the restaurant was a small, quiet place, and they served Vietnamese cuisine. The owner seemed to know Alan, judging by the big grin on the small man's face as he drew him into a hug.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled out a chair for Liz and waited until she was seated before sitting down himself. He asked permission to choose their dishes and she gladly agreed. She had only tried Vietnamese food once or twice before, and Alan was obviously a regular at the place. She trusted him.

Their conversation over lunch was easy and not forced at all. He told her about himself, and how he ended up as a flamingo at Crane, Poole & Schmidt. Liz loved listening to the stories about him and Denny. She loved watching his hands flying around as he told the wildest tales, the big smile on his face, and the dreamy look in his eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

"Very much so," Alan answered softly.

"A friendship like that is very rare. Probably happens only once in a lifetime."

He gave her a smile, appreciating her view on his friendship with Denny. "That is true. I wouldn't give him up for anything, even though he tends to be on the crazy side at times."

"I hadn't noticed," she replied jokingly.

They continued their light-hearted banter until it was time to get back to the firm again. Liz fought to pay the cheque, but Alan wouldn't hear it. There was no way he'd let her pay, and she reluctantly gave in, thanking him politely.

As they walked back, Liz felt her shoulder occasionally brush against Alan's and she found herself bumping into him on purpose every now and then until he finally linked his arm with hers, pulling her a little bit closer. "So, Liz, when can we finally work together?"

"I'd love to, but Brad dumped a mountain of busywork on me this week. It's so boring! I think I even fell asleep once."

He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. "I can assure you, working with me is anything but boring."

She tugged on his arm. "Then get me out of there. Please!"

Alan chuckled at that and then patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Shirley and see what I can do. We can't have your intelligence wasted on Captain America."

"Captain America?"

"Yes. Our dear Brad is a wannabe superhero," he replied with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since their lunch date, and though Alan had tried, really tried to get Liz to agree to another date, it seemed like the girl was reluctant to agree. He would have given up eventually… maybe… at some point… okay, so maybe he would've given up anyway, but her body language whenever he was near told him that she wasn't not interested in him. It was slighlty perplexing, but it gave him enough reason to not give up on her just yet. He hadn't quite gotten Shirley to agree on borrowing the young intern for his own cases, but with a little more persuasion he would be able to. He was Alan Shore after all.

He was currently sitting in Denny's office, watching the older man working on a dark blue tie as he was getting ready for a dinner date with a one-legged woman. "Denny, can I ask you a question?"

"No, Alan, no threesome tonight. I know we've talked about this and it will happen at some point, but not with her."

He shook his head. "What, no! That's not what I meant." He crossed one leg over the other and leaned further into the couch. "It's about Liz."

Denny grunted, pleased at the mental images of the young brunette. "Ready to seal the deal yet?"

Alan frowned at him. "Nowhere close, but that's not the point. With her, I don't know where I stand. She doesn't let on if she's even interested."

"I thought your lunch date went alright."

"It did. She was open and didn't seem antipathetic at all, but she's rather distant now, though I can see her body twitching whenever I'm near. It's very… confusing."

"Seen her body twitching, huh?"

"Denny," Alan chastised with a glare.

"Alan," the older man replied, walking over to where his best friend was sitting. "Maybe she's just shy."

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

Denny clapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you go ask her out for drinks? Maybe some alcohol can loosen her up." Alan didn't move. "She's still here."

"She is?" He asked, his spine straightening.

He nodded. "Shirley has her working on something, I don't know what it is. I wasn't listening."

Alan was already standing up. "Thank you, Denny. Have a good night."

"Oh, I will. And you go get your girl."

Walking down the hall, he straightened his tie and brushed his fingers through his hair. He saw her sitting at her desk, nose buried in some books. She looked absolutely adorable with her hair in a lazy ponytail. He leaned against the doorway and knocked gently on the wood, drawing her out of her thoughts. He gave her a smile when she looked up.

"You're still here."

"So are you," he replied. "Can I come in?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Alan looked around the room, before his eyes settled on her once again. "I see Shirley has given you your own office."

"Yes. It's nice, but a little quiet at times."

"Sometimes I enjoy the quiet," he told her.

"Me, too, but sometimes it just gets too boring," she replied. "So, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes." He smiled at her. "I could use a drink. Would you like to accompany me?"

Her whole posture shifted and suddenly she looked nervous again. "Uhm… I… I…"

He walked over to the coatstand and took her coat off the rack. "Humor me."

"I don't know… I still have some paperwork to go through…"

"Lizzie," he interrupted, not even noticing the nickname slipping from his lips. "Please. I hate drinking alone." He cocked his head to the side.

"Okay. But just one drink. I have to get up rather early."

He grinned as he helped her into the sleeves. "I will personally tuck you in if need be." She blushed heavily at that, but remained silent.

SheenSheenSheen

"There's something about you…" Alan started, after Liz had once again fallen silent. "You're…" His hands were in the air as he tried to find the right words. "You're… closed tight. Wall."

"I know," Liz answered.

"Do you ever loosen up?"

She sighed. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

He mustered her for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he sat up, leaning forward. "Let me be frank with you."

"Okay…" She bit her bottom lip and started playing with the straw in her cocktail and Alan thought she couldn't look more adorable.

"I like you, Lizzie."

Her cheeks turned slightly crimson and he stopped for a moment to just take in her features. "I usually don't like it when people call me that."

He raised a brow at her. "Call you what?"

"Lizzie."

"Oh. Would you like me to stop?"

She looked up through her eyelashes and smiled shyly at him. "No."

A weight was lifted off his heart at her words. "As I was saying, I really like you, Lizzie and I would like to take you out to dinner some time." He felt bolt and gently traced over her fingers that were still fiddling with the straw. "Would you like that?"

"I think I would like that," she replied softly.

They continued sitting in silence, staring at each other, while his fingers continued stroking over her hand.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress interrupted.

Alan shot Lizzie a questioning look. "I'm fine," she said.

He nodded. "Can we get the check, please?" He noticed her searching for through her handbag then. "I hope you're not looking for your wallet."

She stopped and looked up at him. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"You're not paying," he told her. "No. Don't even try."

After settling their bill, Alan insisted on walking her to her train. Their hands occassionally brushed until he finally linked his pinky finger with her. Liz thought her heart might jump out of her chest at the touch. And people said Alan Shore was a sexist. Really, how cute was he right now?!

Together they sauntered towards the station, pinkies laced together. The display said that her train would be coming in ten minutes, so they still had some time left. "You don't have to wait with me," she said.

"No, it's quite alright. If you're not letting me take you home, then at least let me make sure you get onto your train."

She smiled and then looked off to the side. Seeing her exposed neck, he couldn't resist any longer. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss upon it, deeply inhaling her sweet scent. Alan felt her turn her head towards him, just before their lips finally met. He hummed against her mouth, before pulling back slightly. Both their eyes were half-mast and their pupils were already enlarged. Alan took her bag from her hands and placed it on the ground, whispering more to himself than to her, "Do we even know where we are?" Before he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her back for a passionate kiss, where teeth nibbled on the other's lips and tongues met in a slow tango.

Liz wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged herself closer to him, relishing his warmth. After a couple of minutes they parted, both slightly breathless and he bent down to pick up her bag. "Let's go over there," he said in a hoarse voice, leading her towards a secluded spot at the end of the track. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Alan pressed her against the nearest wall and attacked her mouth once more, as his fingers started unbuttoning her coat, trying to get even closer to her warm skin. Since his coat was open already, Liz placed her hands beneath the thick cloth and his suit jacket on either side of his ribcage, fisting his dress shirt.

His lips descended to her neck as one of his hands gently grabbed her right breast, squeezing it slighty and coaxing a low moan from her throat. With his free hand he grabbed one of hers and placed it where he desperately needed to be touched, holding it there and bucking into it, groaning into her ear at the sensation. Their lips met again and Alan pressed her further against the wall, while he let his tongue explore her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her, the way she smelled, the way she tasted. She was perfect and he wanted her in every possible way.

Just before they could get arrested for having sex in a public place, her train arrived at the station and they broke apart panting. The look on his face told her that he was far from finished. "I need to go," she whispered.

He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, pulling her in for another quick kiss. Before it could get out of hand, Liz pushed him away gently. She touched his cheek and gave him a soft smile, before she walked towards the incoming train. Looking back, she could see Alan slumped against the wall, a dreamy look on his face. She hurried back to him, grabbed the lapels of his coat and crushed her mouth against his one last time, before she quickly turned and jumped onto her train, leaving the man with a longing feeling in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was working away on her computer, a pot of steaming coffee on her desk. She was tired. Last night, she hadn't gotten any sleep, her mind still occupied with that handsome man. Her hand wrapped around the mug and she took a gulp, trying to wake her exhausted brain. She didn't consider that she had just brewed the dark liquid and it burned her flesh instantly.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" She cursed, slamming the mug back on the desk.

"You should take better care of that beautiful mouth of yours," someone purred behind her and she jumped a little when a hand was placed on her back. "because I have other plans for that mouth." His lips danced over her cheek until he reached the corner of her lips. Taking her face in his hands, he angled her face up and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her warmth just a moment later.

Not knowing what to do, Liz grabbed onto his jacket and held on for dear life, moving her mouth according to his. He hummed in appreciation and shuffled even closer. Pulling back with a smack, he smirked at her. "Very dirty plans," he said in a low voice. She blushed heavily at his words and slowly averted his eyes. "Enjoying the view?" He asked.

"What?" Liz looked back up at him, confusion showing in her eyes.

"I don't mind being ogled. Especially by such a beautiful, young woman like yourself. Also feel free to touch, you won't hear me complain."

Okay, so he was a dirty letch, with his mind deep in the gutter. She shot him a glare, but he only chuckled.

"You look too cute when you're angry, do you know that?"

She puffed and then swivelled away from him. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Shore?" She asked, all business.

"So, you're into rollplay? My, Lizzie, you never cease to amaze me."

Shaking her head, she made to stand up, getting ready to leave, but he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his chest. He pressed a quick kiss onto her lips and then asked, "would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"Maybe," she replied, biting her inner cheek to keep herself from smiling.

"Maybe?" He clutched at his heart. "A 'maybe' is basically a 'no'!"

Not able to keep in the laugh that bubbled up, she gently put a hand over his and squeezed. "I'd love to have dinner with you," she replied and he beamed at her. "If. If you tone down your dirty talk."

His face fell slightly. "Now where'd be the fun in that?"

"Alan," she warned.

Leaning in, he kissed her once more, just because he could. "I'll try."

"Good boy." His eyes twinkled at that and she quickly held up a hand. "No."

"But Lizzie, you always provide the best… openings," his eyes skimming down her body towards her legs. Rolling her eyes, she gently pushed him away and started walking out of the room. "How does eight sound?" Of course she didn't reply.

Later that day, Liz was preparing to leave the office. So far, everything assigned to her was boring. Were these people trying to make her re-think that becoming a lawyer part? All she did was research old law suits, both online and within the musty file room. This was not something she enjoyed doing every day.

Putting on her coat, she grabbed her purse and made for the door, almost running into Alan in her haste. His hand flew to her upper arm, holding her steady. "Are you leaving?"

Taking a breath to calm her racing heart, she was surely developing heart arrhythmia because of the man, she looked up. "Yes. Not much to do for me."

He nodded and squeezed her arm, before releasing it and Liz found that she missed his touch already. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked carefully.

She let him stew for a while, staying quiet for longer than needed. "Eight you said?"

His shoulders relaxed somewhat. "If that works for you."

"Sure. Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up."

She nodded and made to leave, but then turned back to give him a confused look. "How do you know where I live?"

Alan just grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss, deepening it momentarily, when she didn't protest. "I'll see you at eight." With that he walked off, leaving her to stare at his butt, and what a fine butt that was.

There was a knock on her door at eight sharp and Liz hurried to open it, her feet still bare, because she hadn't been able to locate fitting heels just yet.

"My god, you're beautiful," Alan breathed out as soon as he saw her, making her blush.

"Would you like to come in? I just need to get my shoes."

He cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You always seem to forget that," he said when he pulled away. "Or is it that you don't want to?" He tried not letting any emotion show in his face.

"No, I do. I just don't want to overstep any boundaries."

"Oh, you definitely won't. There are no boundaries. Life can't get weird enough for me anyway."

"There you go, right back into the gutter. Didn't you promise to behave?"

"Yes, my apologies. I will be on my very best behavior from now on." Something mischievous twinkled in his eyes and Liz rolled hers.

"Alright, say it."

"If I missbehave, you can always discipline me. There, all done," he said with a grin.

Shaking her head, she walked towards the bedroom. "I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time. I like snooping," he called after her.

The restaurant he had chosen was upperclass and Liz didn't even want to know just how high the prices were, but Alan could easily afford it. He made no big deal over it though and instead proved himself to be a down-to-earth kind of man, with a hint of a dirty mind at times. Or, well, always.

He had kept his promise so far though and continued being a gentleman all the way through dinner. Liz found that she actually enjoyed his company a lot. Not only was he a very handsome man, he was also quite funny. And apparently he loved touching, because whenever he got the chance, he would reach over and hold her hand, caressing her soft skin, sometimes placing a kiss to her knuckles.

She had fought him over the bill, but of course he wouldn't hear any of it. Liz told him that she didn't want him to wait on her hand and foot and he winked at her, telling her that she should feel free to compensate him, wearing a suggestive smile. Thinking little of it, she leaned in and kissed him soundly, drawing a noise of appreciation from him.

When they pulled apart, she could see that his pupils were dilated as he said, "well, we can count that as a first instalment."

He placed an warm around her back as they walked to his car and she leaned into his side, enjoying his warmth. He helped her inside and gently closed the car door, before rounding the vehicle to get behind the wheel.

"I had a very nice time. Thank you," she said, touching his thigh.

"You're most welcome, Lizzie." He smiled. The drive to her place was short and filled with easy conversation as she finally started feeling more confident around him.

"Would you like to come up for a drink?" She asked once they'd arrived.

"A nightcap sounds wonderful," he replied.

Together they made their way through the foyer and up to hers and Alan couldn't stop his hands from touching her waist as she was busy unlocking the door. He had always been quite the lady's man, but somehow the thought of having this lady here was exciting him more than usual.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, he wrapped him arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest and burying his nose into the crook of her neck, where he started placing hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Liz felt her heart pounding furiously against her sternum, gently prying his arms away before they could continue along their downward path. "What about that drink?" She asked, walking off in the general direction of her minibar.

Before she knew it, he had spun her around and pressed her against the the nearest wall. Still gentle, he attacked her mouth with his. "I am rather thirsty," he almost growled. "but not for a drink."

She could feel his excitement pressing against her belly, and while it made her insides quiver, it also scared her, a lot. "Alan, you said you'd stop," she said, trying to maintain a grip on her emotions.

"Oh, sweetheart, we haven't even gotten started yet." He latched onto her neck and sucked on the supple flesh there.

Pushing hardly at against his chest, which almost made him trip over backwards, she said, "you should go."

He gave her a smirk and replied, "Are you sending me away with my tail between my legs? Because I'd much rather be between yours."

"Just stop! Damn it!" She yelled and he flinched, taking by surprise by her sudden outburst. His smile fell and he looked genuinely confused. Liz tried hard to keep the tears at bay as she pushed herself from the wall to run and hide in the bathroom. It wasn't quite fast enough, because he had seen the wetness glistening in her eyes.

"Lizzie?" He asked softly, stopping her, before she could leave. "I… I'm sorry, sweetheart. I thought…" He broke off, not sure just what to say. He was still rather shaken by her outburst.

Her shoulders slumped and she wound her arms around her middle to hug herself. "I'm scared," she admitted.

He inhaled sharply. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared of you, Alan…" she said with a soft sigh.

Taking a step into her direction he asked, "what are you scared of then?"

"I… I just… gosh, I've never done this before…"

"Done what? I don't understand. I thought –"

"I'm a virgin!" She blurted out.

There was a long moment of silence before Alan croaked, "Pardon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alan's mouth hung open at her confession and Liz leaned against the nearest wall, choosing to look out the window. For once in his life, he was stunned into silence and words weren't his friends. He wanted to say something, the right thing, but nothing came to mind. It wasn't that he was scared or disturbed, per se. He had slept with a first timer before, but that was back in high school.

"Lizzie..."

He watched her shake her head. "It's fine. You can go."

Swallowing hard at her words, Alan took the couple of steps to be at her side, only shy of touching. He could feel the anxiety rolling off her whole body. "What if I don't want to leave?" He asked in a soft voice, trying to seem as nonthreatening as he could.

Her head turned to him and unsure eyes met his gentle ones. "Why wouldn't you?"

Alan gave her a small smile, daring to briefly touch her hand. "Because I really like you."

"But..." She looked like she was searching for words. "But why would you? I mean... there's got to be dozens of women waiting on your doorstep. Women that are actually willing to... you know."

"God, I hope not," he replied, as if appalled by the suggestion.

Didn't they say he was always up to talking a lady out of her pants? "Surely you'd usually prefer someone that just goes with it."

He tried not to look hurt at that. She wasn't wrong. He had a certain reputation. "Well, maybe I should reconsider."

Tears were still clinging to her eyelashes, but at least none were running down her cheeks anymore. "But why?"

He smiled gently. "I told you, Lizzie, I really like you. And..." He trailed off, unsure if he should bare himself like that, but then again, she had, had trusted him with that personal information. "If you always do what you've always done, then you'll always get what you always got ... and while what I got had its perks, I'm looking for something different now."

Liz bit her lip and looked up at him again. He looked vulnerable at that moment, probably even more vulnerable than she felt. Raising one arm in invitation, she gave him an encouraging smile. Alan moved into her personal space immediately, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her against his solid chest. Hers closed around his neck in return and she felt him place the softest of kisses into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you, Alan," she whispered against the side of his head.

"Don't thank me. Not for that. I feel absolutely horrible about pushing you as far as I have already."

She gently pulled at the hair at the back of his head, making him look at her. "You shouldn't. I could've said something before."

He didn't look convinced. "I'm an incorrigible letch. People are right about that."

Liz smiled sweetly at him. "Well, in that case, you're a very cute letch," she said, drawing a chuckle from him. Leaning forward, she kissed him briefly. "How about that drink? Maybe a movie?"

"I'll get the drinks. You find a movie." He pressed his lips together for another moment and then released her.

Only minutes later, they were sitting on her couch, each holding a glass of red wine. While 'Gone With The Wind' played on the TV, he made a mental note to buy her some scotch soon. She was tucked into his side, his arm around her body. Her head rested against his shoulder and his head gently rested on top of hers. Liz had one of her arms wrapped around his middle, loving the warmth that radiated through his dress shirt. His jacket and tie were both long gone.

All too soon, the credits were rolling and Alan untangled himself from her with a kiss into her hair. "I should go. Let you get some sleep."

She briefly considered protesting that she wasn't tired, but her eyes were burning. Getting up, she wound her arms around his middle and stood on her tiptoes to softly kiss him. He grinned at her and then pulled on his jacket, hanging his tie loosely around his neck.

Liz held onto his hands as they walked towards her front door, her trailing behind him. Once there he turned and cupped her face in his warm palms, his thumbs stroking over her cheek bones.

"Thank you, Alan," she said, tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

He shook his head and replied, "Thank you, Lizzie." His hands slipped from her face, down her shoulders and arms before they came to a rest on her hips. He used the grip on her to pull her in for yet another kiss, deepening it only momentarily before trailing a path towards her ear. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready." With another smile, he was gone and Liz closed the door, leaning heavily against the sturdy wood as she released a shuddering breath.

SHEENSHEENSHEEN

When Alan stepped into his office the next morning, he stopped short at the sight of a to-go coffee cup on his desk. He was sure he hadn't left it there the night prior. Picking it up, he could feel the warmth seeping through the paper cup. He turned it in his hand and smiled when he noticed the lipstick print on the lid.

Taking a sip, Alan made his way down the hall, towards the owner of those perfect lips. Standing at one of the bookshelves was the beautiful brunette that had managed to turn his head with just one simple smile. Carefully placing his cup on the nearest desk, he approached her and put his hands on either side of her head, boxing her in while his lips went straight for her ear. He could feel her shudder before he had even said anything.

"Thank you for the coffee," he said in a low voice.

"How'd you know I got it for you?"

He placed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. "Oh, I know these beautiful lips. I mean, it could've also been -" An elbow to his stomach cut him off. "Oomph... What? I was going to say Denny."

Liz turned and looked up at him with a raised brow.

"I was kidding."

She was still glaring at him.

"No one could possibly have more beautiful lips than you," he said and Liz couldn't stop a grin as she looked off to the side. "What? It's true." He was smiling now himself, slowly leaning in to kiss her. She responded immediately, her hands coming to a rest at his sides. "Good morning," he said when they parted.

"Good morning, for sure," she replied. "Busy day today?"

"I have to be in court in two hours, but we could have lunch?"

"What's on the docket today?"

"I'm closing on the Preston case."

She cocked her head at that. "Can I come?"

"You wanna see me close?" She nodded. "That makes me nervous."

Liz laughed at that. "Oh, come on."

"I'll have to perform extra well, then." He couldn't stop his gutter mind, but maybe she hadn't noticed, though the slight blush on her face crushed that hope. 'Impassive face, Alan. Impassive face.'

"I'm sure you always perform extraordinarily." That little minx.

"Fine. I'll let you come."

She swatted at his chest then. "Alan! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She was smiling while she reprimanded him.

"Me? I didn't even do anything." He laughed and closed his arms around her body, pulling her in, so that they were forehead to forehead. "I'd love to have you there." He kissed her softly. "But be prepared. The DA's got the hots for me."

"Right. Because every woman in the universe will drop at the sight of Alan Shore."

SHEENSHEENSHEEN

"That bitch!" Liz exclaimed, as she was basically manhandled into the empty room.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Alan said, closing the door behind them and walking up to her.

"I will not calm down!" She spat. "That woman wouldn't stop hitting on you! Even after you made it clear that we're a thing."

"A thing?"

"An item?"

He frowned at that. "A couple," he said at last, pulling her into his warm embrace. "And you shouldn't get so worked up about it."

"How can I not? She was all over you! My god, how long has she been interested in you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "And it doesn't matter. I'm not interested in her. I'm interested in you."

"But -"

"I'm interested in you," he said again, giving her a pointed look. Before she could protest again, he had covered her mouth with his. "So, Ms. Keen, how did I do?" He decided to change the subject.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Your performance was outstanding, Mr. Shore. Very impressive."

"I'm impressive at a lot of things." He winked.

"I bet," she replied and poked him in the stomach. "Now, you promised me lunch."

"Why, of course."

He took her hand in his and started leading her out of the room. "But if that... person comes near you again..." She let the sentence hang in the air.

"Cat fight?" Alan asked hopefully.

Liz nodded. "You bet."

He released her hand and put it on her waist instead, pulling her into his side and dropping a kiss to her head. "My money's on you."


	6. Chapter 6

"You have beautiful hands."

Alan looked at their entwined fingers and then at her face. They were sitting on her couch, with one of his arms around her shoulders, while she was playing with his hand.

"Strong, but gentle."

"You think so?" He asked, letting her turn his hand over, so she could inspect his palm.

"Mhm… very soft hands."

"I also happen to have very soft lips. Wanna touch?"

She grinned and reached up to run her fingers over his mouth, but he caught her hand and pulled her into his chest, capturing her lips with his instead. He let go of her fingers and ran his hand over her smooth thighs. He loved it when she wore shorts. He had absolutely no problem imagining her long legs wrapped around his hips. How good that would feel.

He pulled her onto his lap without breaking their connection. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt. It was incredible. Alan couldn't remember feeling like this and it made him wonder if he had ever loved before at all. He wanted her, wanted her in every possible way and for once in his life, he wasn't afraid to lower his walls.

Winding his arms around her back, he pushed his tongue past her teeth, massaging hers and taking control over the kiss. He could feel his excitement pressing painfully against the inside of his zipper and he knew, knew that she could feel him too, but she had yet to break the kiss. Instead she settled more of her weight on his lap, while her fingers were tangled in his hair, tugging on it.

"Lizzie…" He moaned against her.

With a smack their lips parted and both were left panting. His hands had somehow found their way under her tank top, caressing the skin of her back.

"I'm sorry," she said, crushing his hope of finding release anytime soon.

He almost groaned at the sheer unfairness of the situation as she climbed from his lap. He stood once she was sitting back against the couch, knowing that her eyes were on him now. "I'll be right back," he said, without looking back at her. The tent in his pants was clearly visible and he had to get himself back under control.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Alan went to the sink to splash some water onto his face. It was almost freezing cold against his heated skin. Only slowly he managed to get his pulse back to normal and his excitement grew soft again. Towel drying his hands, he stroked a hand through his hair and then exited the room. She wasn't where he had left her sitting on the couch. Instead, his Lizzie was standing by the window, arms wrapped around herself and overlooking the dark city.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry." He heard her say.

"What for?"

"This. All of it. I know it isn't easy, but I… I don't… I mean… I…"

"Sweetheart," he said softly, placing a gentle kiss to her neck. "It's okay."

"It's not."

"I said whenever you're ready, Lizzie."

She sighed, but leaned further into his embrace. "Why are you putting up with that?"

"Because I want to." He blindly found her hand and began tugging her away from the window. "Sit back down with me." Gently pushing her onto the couch, he moved her so he could lie down between her legs, resting his back against her and laying his head against her chest.

She laughed at that. "Now what's that supposed to be?"

"It's a common misconception that only women like to be held like this. I, too, enjoy it a great deal. Now hold me." He took her arms and wrapped them around his body. He could feel her chuckle before she placed a kiss into his hair, resting her chin on top of his head.

"Since when are you so sweet?"

"I'm always sweet."

They stayed like that for a long while, both had their eyes closed and were simply contented to be close to each other. Liz would bury her nose in his hair and breathe in his unique scent, the scent she would think of when she lying awake in bed late at night. Thinking of her bed made her yawn and Alan gently squeezed her arms.

"Tired, huh?" She nodded sleepily. "You should go to bed. Get some sleep."

"Would you like to stay?"

"Stay?" He asked, unsure what exactly she had in mind.

Liz nuzzled his hair some more. "Hold me while we sleep," she clarified. "What do you say?"

A warm smile spread over his face. "I'd say that sounds wonderful."

She hugged him when they were both standing and then she pulled him towards the bedroom. He looked around, finding the room tastefully decorated. Only his Lizzie would decorate an apartment she wouldn't be staying at for that much longer. It hurt thinking about that, so he shoved the thought to the back of his head. That trail of thought would only keep him up all night.

"So?" Liz asked, sitting Indian-style on the bed.

"I like it. It's very you."

She smiled and beckoned him closer. He followed the silent order and came to a stop in front of her. Reaching up, Liz started loosening his tie, pulling it from his neck and throwing it in the general direction of a chair. He raised a brow at her.

"You want me naked, huh?"

"Surely you wouldn't want to sleep in your suit."

"I'd prefer if I didn't have to."

Giving him another smile, Liz got to her knees and started unbuttoning his shirt. Their eyes met and neither looked away. It was then that she noticed the speckles of green and blue were the colors that made his eyes so unique.

"You have beautiful eyes," she whispered.

"Isn't that my line?"

She shrugged and continued unbuttoning until the shirt was fully opened. "Really. Another shirt?"

"So, you do want me naked."

"Oh, shush."

He leaned forward and kissed her soundly. Then he took the few steps towards the chair, unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants, leaving him in a white shirt and his boxer shorts. When he turned around, he noticed that she wasn't in bed anymore. He was confused for a few seconds, until he heard the faint noise of someone brushing his teeth. Walking towards the bathroom, he leaned against the doorframe, watching her watch him in the mirror.

"Here," she spoke around the toothbrush in her mouth while holding out a still-packaged toothbrush.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He took the offered item and started the nightly routine himself.

She was finished before him and kissed his cheek before leaving the bathroom, and even though this all seemed very domestic, Alan didn't feel pressured or uncomfortable. He wondered if it was because Lizzie was one of a kind. He quickly finished brushing and splashed some water on his face before walking back into the bedroom. He found her lying under the covers already, looking at him.

"What?" She asked.

Alan shrugged. "I like this," he said and earned himself a wide smile. She lifted the covers for him and he slipped in, turning on his side, facing her. "So."

"So?"

"Is cuddling in bed off-limits?" Instead of answering, Liz scooted closer and snuggled into his chest, one arm thrown over his waist to hold him to her. He hummed in appreciation and put his own arm around her. Since she was already lying on the other one, he wrapped it around her back and placed a kiss into her hair.

"G'night, Alan."

"Goodnight, Lizzie."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Liz had wanted to cook breakfast for him, but instead almost succeeded in burning the kitchen down. Alan laughed the faux pax off and only then noticed that she was deeply embarrassed about her lack of skills in that department.

"Lizzie," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It really isn't that big of a deal."

"But I wanted to do that for you," she replied quietly, eyes cast down.

Alan pressed a kiss to her head. "And it's wonderful that you tried. I'm not that much of a cook myself, so let's just go out for breakfast, alright? It's a beautiful morning and I want to share it with an even more beautiful woman." That made her smile. "So let's go and visit Cathy in her bakery."

"Alan!" Liz exclaimed and hit his arm hard.

"Ow!" He put a hand over the spot she had hit, rubbing at it. "It was a joke, no need to get all violent on me." She was still glaring at him. Giving her a warm smile, he hugged her closer. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very tactful. Of course I was talking about you."

He could feel her relax against him. "You better."

"Why of course. There's no one like you."

She blushed slightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He just winked.

They spent most of the day outside and Alan showed her Boston and the little hole in the wall places she just 'needed' to know about. Because of their late breakfast, they didn't get hungry before dinner. With only quick pit stops at his and her homes, for a shower and a change of clothes, he took her out to one of his favorite restaurants. One thing was for sure, he was going to spoil her rotten.

Afterwards they went back to her place for a nightcap and Liz went to the bedroom to change, even though he wouldn't have minded keeping her in that beautiful black dress.

"Alan?"

He was in the middle of uncorking a bottle of red wine when she called out. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you come and help me with the zipper? I can't reach it."

"Of course." Setting down the bottle, he made his way to her bedroom. Her back was turned to him and he walked up to her, shamelessly ogling her backside. He gently pulled her hair away from the zipper and laid it over one shoulder, opting to place a soft kiss to the back of her neck, enjoying her sharp intake of a breath. Ever so slowly, he started pulling the small piece of metal downwards, running a single finger over the skin he was exposing tooth by tooth. She loved it. He could tell by the way her little hair was standing to attention and how goosebumps were spreading over her flawless skin. "Anything else I can do for you?" He asked in a low voice.

Instead of answering, Liz pulled away and turned so she was facing him before dropping the dress. It fell to her feet, where she carefully stepped out of it. He tried, really tried keeping his eyes on hers, but he was only a man, after all. He took in the carefully-chosen lingerie that she was wearing, bra and panties matching. He knew that usually wasn't the case. His tongue came out to moisten his lips as hooded eyes made their way back up to hers. She was perfect.

Knowing she was still somewhat reserved, he took a step in her direction, gently cupping her face in his palms. His lips descended on hers where the initally soft kiss turned passionate quickly. Her arms wound themselves around his neck as she pulled herself against him. His body heat radiated through his clothes, mixing with hers and creating a comfortable warmth that she never wanted to miss again.

She blindly started working on his tie, undoing the knot and pulling it from his neck before nimble fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt. His mouth left hers as he pulled his head back. "Lizzie?" She ignored him and kept unbuttoning until his hands covered hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed out and continued.

For a moment, he stood motionless before his brain had caught up with her. Leaning in, he kissed her once more, his tongue slipping between her parted lips to tangle with hers while his hands slipped down to her torso, caressing the silky skin before they went to her backside, pulling her against him while gently kneading the flesh.

Once his shirt was undone, he threw it off to the side and helped her get his belt and trousers off, his mouth never leaving hers. He stood before her in only his boxers now and she could feel his hardness pressing against her belly. She wasn't afraid. Nervous, yes, but not afraid. Not with him. He was nothing like her ex. He wouldn't hurt her, would stop immediately if she needed him to. She could trust him.

His mouth moved over to her neck where he suckled and nibbled lightly. "Are you okay?" He asked and his voice sounded lower than usual. She nodded and walked backwards towards the bed, pulling him with her by the waist.

He was careful to keep his weight off her as his gentle lips danced over her clavicle and down between the valley of her breasts. Looking up, he gave her a gentle smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied once more.

His hands slipped underneath her upper body, where he easily found the clasp of her bra. He took his time pulling down each strap until her breasts were freed. Sighing, he gently ran the back of his fingers over the underside of the left one before bending down to kiss the inner side. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and pressed a kiss on top of it. "Okay?" She nodded and stroked one hand over his cheek before tangling her fingers in his short hair, smiling when his eyes closed at the touch.

He gave the same treatment to the other breast before moving down, kissing her belly button, before gently nibbling on her producing hipbones. When he came to her panties, he pressed his lips to the silk and then looked up. "Are you okay?" If she asked him to stop now, he would need to go 'take care of himself', so to speak, in her bathroom. There was no way he would fit into his pants again, otherwise.

"Yes," she answered again, already a little fed up with his constant asking.

Alan slowly pulled her panties off and just looked at her nude form for a moment. She truly was maginificent. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. He bent down and rubbed his five o'clock stubble over her inner thighs, smiling when she started squirming under him. Ever so gently, he ran his fingers over her, before slowly parting her already moist lips, only to find her glistening wet. His hard member twitched at the sight and he couldn't help but squeeze himself once or twice. He gently kissed her mound and looked up again, finding her looking at him with hooded eyes. Holding her gaze, he slowly ran his thumb over her clit and she bucked into the touch, releasing a small moan.

He smiled and continued caressing her that way, loving how responsive she was. His mouth kissed over her thighs and his free hand moved into his boxer shorts so he could caress himself. Feeling that she was getting close, he pulled his hand away from her, grinning when she groaned at the loss of touch. Alan finally pulled off his underwear and kneeled in front of her so that she could see him. He could tell the exact moment her eyes had found his hardness, as she released a half moan, half gasp. Shame on her, her gaze had gone straight to it.

She reached out for him and he leaned down, kissing her gently while he carefully lowered his body on hers, so that they were touching from head to toe. Lizzie loved the feel of his skin on hers and doubted that there could ever be something as beautiful as this. She wanted him. And now.

Reaching over, she pulled open a drawer while his lips and fingers were busy touching her all over. She quickly found what she was looking for and gripped his hand where it was making its way towards her center again.

Alan looked up immediately, thinking that she wanted to stop. Instead, he found himself looking at a foil package. "My, Lizzie, were you planning on seducing me?"

She kissed him and then pushed at his chest, to get him to sit up while following behind. Both were kneeling, facing each other, and Alan took the package from her fingers, tearing it open. He held the piece of latex between his fingers and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Alan, if you ask me that one more time, I will hurt you."

He smiled and leaned in to peck her lips. Then he took the condom and pinched the tip between two fingers, before putting it on his erection. He looked up to see that she was watching his every move. "Always pinch the tip. It's easier that way." Without waiting for further invitation, she reached out and took him in her hand and Alan's eyes rolled backwards at the unexpected touch. "Fuck…" He moaned.

Ever so gently, Liz rolled the condom down his length. He was scorching hot in her hand. When she was finished, she looked up to see that his eyes were still tightly closed and he was breathing heavily. Maybe all this teasing had gotten to him, after all. Feeling empowered by his reaction, Liz boldly let her hand slip over his flesh, gently but gradually stroking him harder. Her eyes held amazement as his mouth dropped open and he released a low moan, thrusting into her loose grip.

He made a protesting sound in the back of his throat when she suddenly stopped and his eyes opened. There was no sight of his irises, as his pupils had dilated to their fullest. Alan brought their lips back together and gently lowered her to the mattress, parting her legs with his knee. He took himself in his hand and scooted closer, moving into position.

"Lizzie, are you - OW!" He yelped, one of his hands going to his waist.

"I told you what would happen if you asked me again."

"But pinching me? That actually hurts!" He pouted. "Sweetheart, if you -" He stopped when her fingers came to close to his side again. "I was just gonna say that we can stop at any time. You just need to tell me, alright?" She nodded and he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Testing the waters with his fingers once more, Alan started moving the tip towards her entrance. It wasn't long until he heard her hiss and move slightly away. He had barely touched her. "Alright. Easy. It's probably going to hurt a little."

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a short nod and once again he carefully moved his lower body towards hers.

"It's so big," she got out, biting her lip and almost drawing blood.

He wasn't even 'in' yet and she was already hurting. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, starting to shower her face with soft kisses, while his hands stroked over her body, one of them finding itself where they were connected. With only a couple of strokes over her sensitive bud, he could feel her whole body relax. He used that to his advantage and pushed further into her. The moment he had broken through her hymen was crystal clear as Liz whimpered at the pain. He kissed her over and over again, whispering words of adoration against her skin as his fingers continue their gentle movements. It was torture to not be moving his lower body at all, but he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.

After a long while he could feel her inner muscles relaxing further around him and took that as an invitation to move forward, slowly moving in and out again, before moving deeper, not stopping until she had gotten fully accustomed to all of him.

"Lizzie," he whispered. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and he could see the wetness in them. "Does it hurt that much?" He asked and she nodded slightly. "I'm sorry." He dropped his head and kissed her lovingly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He stayed where he was, not daring to move at all when her arms circled his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. "Slowly, okay?"

"Of course. Anything you need. If you need me to stop at any time, Lizzie -"

She put a finger to his lips. "Just go slow."

And he did, moving his hips ever so slowly, taking hints from both her inner walls as well as her facial expression. Her hands were grabbing at his back, his shoulders, his neck. They were everywhere at once and he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her. It had been a while since he had made love that slowly and gently and he loved it. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. It was perfect.

He could feel her shuddering beneath him, her abs quivering as another moan escaped her lips. "You're so beautiful… perfect… come for me, Lizzie," he breathed against her ear. Only moments later she screamed out, her whole body shivering as ecstasy took over and she clenched around him, almost making him lose control as well. He kept moving through her high, peppering her face with kisses and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Covering her mouth with his, Alan's hands went exploring her body again. He wanted to touch her all over, brand her, make her his. His own orgasm was approaching quickly and his hand went down towards their joined bodies, set on pushing her over once more. Her moan rumbled through her chest and his, as he found just the right amount of pressure.

"Look at me, sweetheart. Look at me." Her eyes opened slowly and she was having difficulty keeping them open at all. "You're gorgeous, Lizzie." Twisting his hips slightly, he angled them up to find the spot that would make her see stars.

Her hips bucked into his touch, her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed out. "Alan!"

Not having expected that strong of a reaction, he couldn't hold on any longer either. With a couple of quick, deep thrusts, he came apart with her, moaning incoherently.

They stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. After a couple more minutes, he slowly pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. Her eyes were still closed, her chest rising with every intake of a breath. He shuffled back towards her and kissed her sweaty brow. "Lizzie?" She just hummed. "Are you alright?" She nodded and turned her head, blindly seeking out his lips. He kissed her gently, stroking through her hair. "How about a shower? I'll wash your back, you wash mine."

They stepped into the tub and turned on the water, watching the small stream of pinkish water run through the drain. "That's normal," he said.

She gave him a look. "I know, Alan."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Was it bad?"

"It hurt a little," she told him truthfully. "But you made it wonderful. It was tender. It was everything that making love should be. Thank you, Alan."

His heart fluttered at her words and he hugged her to him, walking them under the warm spray of water. "Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me."

She gave him a brillant smile and then started washing his chest, placing a kiss in the middle of it.

He was finished before her and made his way back to the bedroom, waiting for her to blow dry her hair and busying himself cleaning up after them.

She was still very much naked when she emerged from the room and Alan couldn't help but grin brightly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Did we make a mess?" She asked, watching him change the sheets.

"It wasn't that bad." He fluffed the pillows and then motioned for her to settle into the bed. He followed behind and pulled the covers over their bodies, pulling her to him. "Where are my manners? May I stay the night?"

She broke into laughter, swatting at his chest. "You're a dork, Alan." His boyish grin set butterflies free in her tummy. Kissing him deeply, she scooted even closer and put her head on his chest. "G'night."

He sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart."


End file.
